Poke High (Pikachu x Harem)
by Roktoof
Summary: Peter "Pikachu" Ketchum never thought that he would end up being the foremost (and first) class where every young gijinkas can attend for free after preschool. Worse for him is that all 8 girls are out to compete for his heart. How can he survive this? Find out. Rated M for sexual content and incest, no lemon. OP!Pikachu Smart!Pikachu here (DISCONTINUED).
1. Chapter 1

Peter "Pikachu" Ketchum, today, had a time to go to school as always, though it was college he was taking. He was going to take this seriously and hardly he ever did with flying colors and high grades. The black tipped blonde wore a yellow t-shirt with two big red dots emblazoned at the front of his shirt with matching shorts and black sandals and armbands along with a bright yellow bag on his back.

As he was on his way to school, the black-tipped blonde then unexpectedly bumped across a blue-haired girl wearing a yellowish-white vest with blue sleeves with a spike in the center of the vest, with blue sleeves with black gloves with both spikes in the back palm then with black shorts with yellow sneakers. She was also blue eyed and was docile at most.

"I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't-" She was caught off by Pikachu holding her hand, which caused her to blush.

"What?"

She shook off her blush and said "Nothing."

"I'm glad to be here at Poke High. Peter Ketchum, but everyone calls me Pikachu."

"Lucretia Waterflower. Everyone calls me Lucario."

Lucario blushed again when the black-tipped blonde boy offered her his hand, and to his surprise, she shook his hand and left quickly, which confused him that he sweat-dropped.

He eventually went inside the hall of the school to stop by in his classroom, but then, he encountered a few boys and by 7 girls other than Lucario herself.

* * *

A white sand blonde girl wearing a grey and white baseball cap worn backwards with a small lightning bolt decorated at the top of the cap, along with a grey and white jacket with brown and yellow triangles emblazoned at the back of the jacket. Like Pikachu, she wore grey shorts and yellow sneakers with round earrings on her ears. She was fixing her wristwatch usually with a screwdriver. She also had the black eyes and white iris like Pikachu has, but she stopped fixing her watch upon looking at Pikachu, looking at him with shining eyes and a wide mouth.

A brunette girl with hair sticking out to her left while her right is curled up in a yellow fluff bun (while there's also one at the left edge of her hair) was wearing a brown t-shirt with a pink vest along with matching jogging pants and yellow sprinters was then spotted staring at Pikachu affectionately. She was also blushing after brushing her hair. She had the same eyes as Pikachu has but has brown irises.

A sky-blue haired girl whose hair has been tied in a red bandanna with the Pokemon League logo wears a ice blue strapless dress and white skirt (which underneath revealed only her matching designer shorts) along with low-heel dark blue boots with matching high-strap socks. Her hair was also sticking out of two straightened streaks on the two sides of her forehead along with her shiny bangs. She was seen in her seat reading her book, but used it to cover her blush upon seeing Pikachu. Her eyes were dark blue with sapphire irises.

Another girl with short pink hair wearing a pink and white dress (with a white, pink and blue skirt) along with white low heel boots with pink high-strap socks. She also wore white gloves with pink armbands reaching to her forearm. To top it all off, she also wore bows on her dress, her waist and on her hair with long (not long enough to reach to the ground) ribbons (emblazoned with white, pink and blue at the edge). Her eyes though was blue with white irises. She blushed upon looking at Pikachu, but cover her face with her hands, ignoring the hotness on her cheeks.

Another one was a black-haired girl with two pigtails sticking out on the top of her hair wore a black leather jacket with two yellow jacket pockets at the front and white t-shirt along with black pants and long strap socks with white sprinters. Her eyes were also black with white irises. She then looked at Pikachu affectionately as if he looked like a hunk to her, eventually looking at him seductively.

Another with green hair that covered her left eye was looking at the said girl with a death glare but also looked at the same to Pikachu. She wore a green jacket with yellow t-shirt with green pants and with yellow socks with matching shoes. Her eyes with white with ruby red irises, but like her rival, she looked at Pikachu seductively.

Then the last girl was seen looking at Pikachu with an affectionate gaze. She was a blue haired girl wearing a t-shirt and blue and white shorts with white and blue striped socks with matching rubber shoes. She also wore flat round earrings and round-rimmed glasses and her eyes were also like Pikachu. She also looked at Pikachu affectionately, though she was drooling as well.

Lucario blushed uncontrollably upon seeing Pikachu, but all of the 8 then thought secretly...

 _"OMG! He's so CUTE! I so want to be with him!"_

But their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing loudly.

Only did every one went to their seats (about only 18 girls and 17 boys were in the classroom)

* * *

An adult female (about 30 or 41 years old) then showed up and declared

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning teacher!"

"Now, let us start with introductions. Miss Maple."

The ice-bluenette then went in front of class and introduced herself calmly but nervously "Hi, I'm Gloria Maple. But my friends call me Glaceon." then went back to her seat.

"Miss Berlitz and sibling."

The brunette then introduced herself shyly "Good morning everyone, I'm Bernadette Berlitz. Just call me Buneary." then went back to her seat when the bluenette then introduced herself "Hi, I'm Patricia Berlitz, Buneary's little sister. Please call me Pachirisu." then went back to her seat.

"Miss Yugiru."

The white-sand blonde then appeared suddenly and introduced herself "Hello, I'm Tammy Yugiru. Oh and please call me Togedemaru." then went back to her seat leaving a letter to Pikachu, who probably stuck it inside his desk in reaction.

"Miss Yvonne."

The pink-haired girl went and introduced herself "Hey everyone, I'm Sylvia Yvonne, but my family calls me Sylveon." then went to her seat blushing at Pikachu, who was then confused by her look.

"Miss Ketchum."

The green haired girl then introduced herself "Hey Everyone, I'm Stella Ketchum but my neighbors call me Snivy." then went to her seat, whispering a growling sound to Pikachu's ear, who probably shook frighteningly in reaction.

"Miss Woodlands."

The black haired girl introduced herself "Yo everyone, Edwina Woodlands here, but call me Emolga from now on, OK?" which everyone agreed. She then went back to her seat, leaving an apple in Pikachu's desk, who suddenly was flattered.

"Miss Waterflower."

Lucario introduced herself "Hey, I'm Lucretia Waterflower, but everyone in my neighborhood calls me Lucario." then went back to her seat.

"Mister Ketchum."

Pikachu then introduced himself "Morning. My name's Peter Ketchum but my siblings call me Pikachu." then went back to his seat.

After the introductions went on for 20 minutes, the teacher then resumed...

"OK, everyone, today's topic is Battle Mechanics 101. So as such..."

Pikachu then suddenly got uncomfortable while writing down what the teacher was writing on the blackboard when a note was suddenly flown into him. He opened it and it was written...

 _Hey cutie._

 _You wanna go out with me someday, maybe tonight? I promise you won't regret it._

 _Emolga._

but gulped at the thought of dating a girl. So he continued writing down but the 8 girls ignored the teacher and and looked at him.

* * *

 **After class (recess time)...**

Pikachu then placed all of things in his locker and closed it when Snivy then appeared in front of him when he turned around.

"Hey cousin."

"Snivy? It's been so long since I heard from you." Pikachu then hugged Snivy, who then blushed deeply at the hug, he was pretty much strong and warm. Her blush quickly faded when Pikachu broke off the hug to look at her.

"So, how are you doing here in Pallet?"

"Fine, my mom moved us here just near your home. It's been for a while since I left Unova, but I'm OK." Snivy said calmly, but she was growing nervous upon looking at Pikachu.

"OK, nice talking to you, bye!" Pikachu then left, leaving her speechless while Emolga then gave her a death glare from behind, jealous and flattered at the fact that Snivy is Pikachu's cousin.

* * *

Pikachu was being completely satisfied eating pizza and french fries but he began to eat it slowly when Glaceon sat in front of him.

"Hey." she said nervously, trying to fight off the blush from her face, luckily Pikachu didn't notice this.

"Hi." Pikachu said normally. Then he grabbed a french fry and offered one to Glaceon "You want one?" he asked to the sky-bluenette, who replied "No thank you."

Poor Glaceon then became too nervous to socialize with Pikachu. He was much as a dreamboat to her and to any girl he charmed with his strength and skill.

While they were eating (since Glaceon had only the same as Pikachu has) but while Glaceon attempted to open a carton of milk, it bursts open and stained on her dress, causing Buneary (who was sitting farther from where Glaceon and Pikachu is) to giggle at her, but her laughter then turned to growling when Pikachu wiped off the stains on her, causing Glaceon to blush madly at Pikachu's gentleman behavior and fairness, while everyone else ignored them. Unfortunately for Buneary, Pachirisu glared at Pikachu dreamily.

* * *

While taking a break after a brutal game of dodgeball, Pikachu then sat down in one of the 9-story bleachers, breathing, clad in PE t-shirt and shorts.

"Need some water?"

"Thanks." Pikachu senselessly grabbed a bottle of water.

When he turned around, he then looked at Emolga, who was then sweating after a long session of cheerleading practice (in which Buneary is the head cheerleader). She was clad in a blue and white strapless dress with a miniskirt along with some socks that reaches into her thighs (since Poke High refrained their cheerleaders to wear shoes in practice times).

"So, you got plans for tonight, stud?" Emolga asked, laying her right leg on top of her left in a seductive gesture to Pikachu.

"Uh, no Emolga, sorry."

"Well, come talk to me if you change your mind." the black haired girl said, leaving Pikachu a card of her full name and number, which the black-haired blonde kept later in his locker.

Unbeknownst to Emolga, Snivy looked at them in secret, as also one of the cheerleading squad, seething and gritting her teeth in jealousy.

* * *

While at the study hall reviewing the battle statistic teacher's lessons, Pikachu then found himself next to Sylveon, who was scooting closer and closer to Pikachu.

"Uh Sylvie? Why are you so close to me?" Pikachu asked.

Sylveon blushed when Pikachu called her that but answered nervously "Well, I wanted to be with you as a study pal."

To prove it, Sylveon elaborated "Oh look, you can't be effective against Rock-types, they're hard as the Earth."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so I guess a cute- I mean an electric type like you could be effective against fire and water types. Just please look at it."

"Oh?" Pikachu looked at the book and read what Sylveon described.

"Thanks, that was really helpful of you."

"Thank... you... Pikachu." Sylveon replied anxiously since she blushed madly like tomatoes.

* * *

Pikachu was then about to go in the Poke Tech lab only to find nobody but Togedemaru.

Without anyone to accompany her, he decided to go inside to find the white-sand blonde fixing a computer.

"You need help?"

"Huh?" Togedemaru looked at Pikachu who was then in front of her and replied "Oh, sure."

Much to the girl's surprise, Pikachu fixed it enough to make it work, as she squealed in awe. Pikachu asked "Are you okay?" only for the white-sand blonde to hug the black-tipped blonde boy in reply, eventually snuggling into his chest doing so. Pikachu then whined and complained to Togedemaru to let him go, which by the way lasted until 20 minutes.

"Thank you Pikachu!" Togedemaru exclaimed, kissing Pikachu in the cheek for emphasis. The black-tipped blonde then blushed hardly as Togedemaru left, waving at him goodbye.

"That... was.. weird." Pikachu commented, through near-speechlessness.

* * *

Pikachu was about to go home with Snivy (because he heard that she moved in with him), who was then holding onto Pikachu's arm like a lover, staring at him, which was suddenly cut off with Buneary and Pachirisu stopping them midway.

"Oh, hey Pikachu! We were about to go home, right Buneary?" Pachirisu asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Buneary shyly replied.

"So why would you come with us? We're only a few blocks away from school." Snivy asked.

"So were we. Our parents just moved in to only this home beside yours. We're neighbors!" Pachirisu happily replied.

While they were on their way home, Buneary then tripped on a pebble, but before she was going to hit the ground...

"Got ya!"

Pikachu caught her just in the nick of time, causing the brunette to freak out and hug the black-tipped blonde in return.

"Oh my god! He caught me! PIKA-CHAAAAN!" Buneary exclaimed, happy as a kid high on sugar.

"OK, OK! OW! Please Buneary! Get off me!" Pikachu said, while Buneary snuggled and nuzzled against him in deep affection.

This also seemed to be much of the jealousy of Snivy and Pachirisu, who are now looking at Buneary with anger and jealousy.

* * *

Pikachu and Snivy were then at home, only in front of each other having only noodles which Pikachu was happily eating while Snivy ate slowly.

"I guess I kinda- Huh?" Pikachu tried to say to Snivy, only to feel something rather funny.

"Uh, Snivy, what are you doing?"

The black-tipped blonde asked after discovering Snivy's left bare foot on his crotch, rubbing it sensually, and causing Pikachu to feel uneasy as her cousin was touching him inappropriately.

The green haired girl finished eating and continued to rub her feet against Pikachu's crotch, looking at him seductively.

To her displeasure, Pikachu freaked out and left hastily after finishing his food.

' _I like that hunk of a cousin._ ' Snivy thought.

* * *

Pikachu was about to go to sleep, in only his tank top and black shorts, but to his dismay, after 30 minutes later, he found Snivy in his bed, holding him tightly like a teddy bear.

"Snivy?"

"Hmm?" The green haired girl, clad in only a large t-shirt (which was large enough to cover her entire naked body)

"Why?"

Snivy pinned Pikachu down, stood up kneeling over him and kissed him in the lips for emphasis. She then answered "Because I love you, cousin. I really do since the last time I saw you, and I know it's incest, but I don't care, I loved you, always will." then laid down into Pikachu's chest for more warmth. The black-tipped blonde was then disgusted that his green haired cousin wasn't wearing lingerie underneath her t-shirt but eventually sleeps anyway, his eyes then faded to black into dream world.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just so you know, screw summer, I'll write at my spare time cause I'll do what I want for this story.**

 **I guess of course, that this is a PikachuxHarem story, since of course that's the way I want it to be at this moment, but the story itself is going to focus on more of Pikachu's enduring much affection from the 8 girls that he attracted (I don't know why) rather than academics since Pikachu's acing his school with ease. And not to mention, the girls do have names, but their nicknames will be used to make sure that the recognition is obvious, since their names though are based on their Pokemon names, so the nicknames they have will do nicely.  
**

 **Please don't forget to Review and Read. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu woke up in his sleep and rushed to the school with Snivy, who was always with him all the time at way to school. He never expected that his cousin was often flirting or looking dreamily at him all the time. Plus, with all the flirting and the name calling, Pikachu was then much of a joke as some of his classmates began laughing at him for having a cousin to fall for him. But he ignored them like they were saying nonsense to him.

"Oh Pikachu! WAIT!"

Lucario caught up to him in just a nick of time as he was nearing on the subway.

"Oh hello Lucario. What are you doing?"

"I thought I could go with you to school!" Lucario answered cheerily, making the black-tipped blonde nervous.

2 hours later.

 ***BEEP!***

"Oh my god, Pikachu, I have to go now, so BYE!" Lucario said, kissing Pikachu in the cheek and ran off, leaving the latter blushing as she left.

 _"Why do girls always have to do that to me?"_ Pikachu thought.

Snivy, who was always walking with him, seethes in jealousy and thought...

" _That bitch is never going to steal my MAN!_ "

* * *

While on the way, eventually splitting ways with Snivy (who said to Pikachu that she was having swimming practice in the school's latest swimming pool) his first lesson of the second day was probably Fighting.

Pikachu then showed up early with his opponent:

A bald boy showed up, wearing goggles, a sea blue vest with a teal t-shirt. He also wore matching jeans and spotted socks and sneakers and had a shell he wore as a necklace, judging the lace around and on top of the shell's edges.

"Mr. Ketchum, you're going to face today, Oscar "Oshawott" Krilitz, who claims to be your half brother." A tall man (size of an Usaring) then showed up wearing a white tank top with athletic shorts. He had a gruff mustache (similar to Mario's) and had dirty brown hair. He also wore a reddish brown baseball cap and dirty white athletic sneakers with matching gym socks.

"But that's impossible! I didn't have a half brother before." Pikachu exclaimed.

"I know, right. That nimrod won't stand a chance." another voice said, It came from a blue haired boy about Pikachu's size, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue vest buttoned together with navy blue tailor pants. He also had blue socks with yellow shoes tied perfectly and a white tie into his vest.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked.

"Philip Berlitz, older and only brother of Buneary and Pachirisu. But they and everyone here calls me Piplup." the bluenette boy said offering his hand to Pikachu, who shook it in confusion.

"I've heard about you charming my sisters along with 6 other girls. That's pretty much awesome for a ladies man like you."

"But I'm not a man just yet!" Pikachu exclaimed again, not understanding the oldest Berlitz sibling.

"I don't think you do, apparently. So good luck fighting that numbskull." Piplup left, snickering at the black-tipped blonde boy who was then about to fight his "half-brother."

* * *

"Alright, ready, FIGHT!"

Pikachu was about to get defensive when Oshawott charged at him using Tackle, which Pikachu bounced off using Iron Tail (in which he used his legs instead since he doesn't have a tail), causing the bald goggle boy to step back entirely due to confusion after being hit by Pikachu's fierce kick.

Despite this, Oshawott snapped out of confusion and was about to attack Pikachu to hand to hand combat...

The bald google-wearing boy then attempted to throw a lot of punches at Pikachu wildly, who then dodged them quickly, then slugged Oshawott in his belly, disorienting him, then got punched twice and kicked by Pikachu, but Oshawott then attempted to punch Pikachu again, but got slugged again in the stomach and in the face, but then broke off the melee by using Aqua Jet on him.

To Oshawott's surprise, Pikachu barely got a scratch from the Aqua Jet, but wasn't able to block since Pikachu then yelled out "THUNDERBOLT!" and launched a mighty jolt of thunder at him, eventually frying the poor bald boy like fish.

Oshawott fainted and looked meekly as the coach then announced "Oshawott, that was pathetic. YOU GET A F! Pikachu, that was amazing! You get an A+ for that amazing move! NEXT!" placing a big "F" mark at Oshawott's forehead and an "A" mark at Pikachu's for emphasis.

Pikachu then sat down, sweating as Piplup looked devilishly at Oshawott taken away by the nurses via stretcher.

To his horror, all of the 8 girls sitting separately glared at Pikachu with mouths open and sparkles on their eyes, amazed by Pikachu's strength.

 _"Oh..."_

 _"my.."_

 _"god.."_

 _"HE'S NOT ONLY SO ADORABLE BUT HE'S ALSO SO STRONG!"_ all the girls thought.

* * *

Pikachu then had a brief conversation with Piplup, who was less interested about Pikachu's performance and more on his charm towards the girls.

"So I guess that also charmed the ladies who looked at you like puppies?" Piplup asked.

"What? That's crazy. I don't have that charm." Pikachu dismissed.

"I meant- Oh crap!" Piplup then hid behind the lockers.

"What Piplup, what is it?"

"That girl over there."

"What girl? Oh, you mean that girl there?"

Pikachu pointed at a tall and slender girl with green hair, wearing a pair of sky blue headphones on her ears. She also wore a blackish brown t-shirt with a cream white belt on her white pants with matching low-heel shoes.

"Oh, hey there, I'm Melanie Ridley, but my friends call me Meloetta. I'm actually new to the school and I was wondering where is the principals office?" the girl said upon approaching Pikachu.

"Oh, the principal's office is just by the second floor behind the secretary's office. Stairway's nearby the fire exit though."

"Thank you." Meloetta said and leaves, prompting Piplup to go out of hiding.

"That... was the most prettiest dame I ever saw!" Piplup said, reacting to Meloetta's beauty.

"Yeah, and obviously a transfer student from Unova too." Pikachu said, annoyed by Piplup's reaction.

 ***RING!***

"Oh look at that Piplup. It's actually time for some more Combat Mechanics. Let's go, lover boy." Pikachu said, dragging a stunned Piplup throughout the hall.

* * *

"Pikachu!"

The black-tipped blonde was then surprised as Togedemaru jumped behind him and hugged him like a teddy bear, not noticing the 7 girls' death glares at her.

Pikachu was then surprised that all 8 of his admirers had came in his classroom, but eventually shoves Togedemaru gently and goes to his seat. What was more shocking for the black-tipped blonde boy that all 8 had eventually surrounded him.

"OK?" Pikachu said to himself, clueless of what was happening.

"And as of right now, you will now knowledge yourselves on how to reassemble your Poke-Dexes. These digital devices eventually are your guide to fighting better and acknowledging your enemy, even also as much as the surroundings around you."

"But you will eventually work in groups regardless of number, so the following is..."

"Miss Berlitz and siblings."

Buneary was then relieved that her siblings were going to help her but sighed in displeasure that Pikachu wasn't going to be involved in their project.

"Miss Woodlands and Mister Krilitz."

Emolga grunted that she had to work with Oshawott, the creepy bald pervert that keeps on wooing her in every opportunity (which she rebuffs in disgust)

"Miss Ketchum and Miss Ridley."

Snivy was displeased that her cousin wasn't going to help her, but only Meloetta could.

"Miss Maple and Miss Yvonne."

Glaceon and Sylveon looked away at each other, dismayed that Pikachu wasn't going to help either of them.

"Mister Ketchum and Miss Yugiru."

"YAY!"

Togedemaru then leaped at Pikachu again, suddenly rubbing against him, happy at the fact that she gets to work with Pikachu again. To her dismay, Pikachu broke off her after 6 minutes.

The other girls then gave death glares at Togedemaru for her luck, but fortunately, she ignored them and grasped Pikachu's arm. But then again, she wasn't part of the cheerleading team, since she preferred mechanics and inventing over athletics. The white-sand blonde girl rubbed her face against Pikachu's arm, ignoring his pleas to stop and his whining.

* * *

"So Pikachu, here's the parts for the Poke-Dex from the nice teacher!" Togedemaru said, excitingly and bubbly after placing down the parts for the Poke-Dex.

"OK then Toge, let's get to work." Togedemaru blushed and smiled like a little girl lucky in the clover

With that said, Pikachu and Togedemaru were an amazing team. Eventually, while Pikachu had to assemble and paint the hardware, Togedemaru was more focused on assisting Pikachu and forging the memory cases and assembling the small motherboard for the Poke-Dex while others were trying to keep up.

This went on for 40 minutes, with Pikachu and Togedemaru finishing their Poke-Dex and passing to their teacher.

"Wow." The teacher said, impressed with their work. "And it can actually work too."

"That settles it, Mister Ketchum and Miss Yugiru, you both get an A, with a plus for punctuality."

Pikachu and Togedemaru then exhaled in relief.

"Now, you can both go."

* * *

"Oh Pikachu! We really were a great team!"

Togedemaru eventually hugged Pikachu like a teddy bear again and began to rub against him as usual.

"Okay, Toge, you can stop." Pikachu said, whining like a sad Ponyta.

"What? But we really made the teacher proud! I could never do this without you cutie!"

Pikachu pulled Togedemaru away and patted her like a puppy. She never could be this happy with Pikachu on her side.

"And we kinda do when it comes to technology. But don't worry, if you really need anything, just come find me."

"THANK YOU PIKACHU!" Togedemaru squeaked loudly then kissed him again, but...

she missed him in the cheek and instead aimed at his lips.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I-" Togedemaru apologized before Pikachu stopped her.

"It's alright Toge, I'm pretty much fine with it. It wasn't actually my first kiss though." Pikachu replied then laughed nervously. He was lucky that Togedemaru didn't have lipstick on her.

"Well, I gotta go, BYE!" Togedemaru said and left happily.

Pikachu fainted afterwards, because it was his first time being kissed by a girl, that was not his cousin.

* * *

 ***SMACK!***

Suddenly woken up by a slap in the face, Pikachu thought he was expecting his cousin, but in truth, he encountered a purple haired girl wearing a long dress covering her nearly from the waist down, with white laces dressed into the lower part of the dress. In addition, she also wore low-heel white shoes and matching socks with yellowish white gloves. Her hair was more tied into a formal haircut (similar to Princess Diana's hairstyle) also.

"So the rumors about the ladies man was true. You must be Pikachu." the girl said, eventually catching Pikachu off guard with her knowledge about her.

"And you are?"

"Oh right. Aimee Berlitz, oldest sister of Buneary, Piplup and Pachirisu. They call me Ambipom." she said, shaking Pikachu's hand.

"So I hear. I didn't know that. Are you interested in me too?" Pikachu commented and asked in horror.

Ambipom laughed and said "No way, pretty boy, I don't get along with playboys. I just like meeting them, you know. Nice meeting and good luck out there." and left Pikachu, who was relieved that Ambipom didn't have feelings for him.

"Oh god thank you. I was so afraid."

* * *

 _"Pikachu..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Pikachu..."_

 _Pikachu woke up after sleeping for 2 minutes studying with Sylveon. He spent about an entire hour in the study hall with her, but eventually, he grew bored and slept, unaware that Sylveon wasn't paying attention and had other plans for the black-tipped blonde boy._

 _When he looked at his surroundings, he found out that the books were missing, there were roses scattered around the table and there were candles lit and were seen away from the table. Pikachu was then suddenly confused and noticed that Sylveon was missing and that he was naked._

 _"Uh, Sylvie?"_

 _Suddenly, the chair Pikachu was sitting on rotated to the other side and someone then jumped on him._

 _It was eventually Sylveon, who was also nude all over, eventually giving the famed Kalosian kiss on Pikachu's lips in a split second then pulled out with his saliva hanging on the corners of her lips._

 _"Sylveon? What's happening?"_

 _"Something special Pika-chan."_

 _Sylveon then rubbed her finely shaped and formed (C-cup) breasts against Pikachu's surprisingly muscular chest._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" Pikachu asked, completely scared of Sylveon._

 _"Aww, you don't have to be afraid of me Pika. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know that I'm your first time."_

 _"Aw nuts."_

 _Sylveon then eventually pounced on Pikachu until they landed on the table. Luckily, the study hall was empty and no one was around, so Pikachu was doomed that there was nobody helping him. He couldn't even say anything when Sylveon locked lips with him and began to rub her hands against his soon to be limping dick._

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Pikachu woke up in the library, snapping out of his slumber.

"My second time, and it was just a dream!" Pikachu complained silently while at the library. He was suddenly displeased on having "sex" with Sylveon (in truth, Pikachu lost his virginity at age 13 while having sex with a 10-year old Snivy while visiting Unova, who seduced him into having sex with her, but luckily, Pikachu didn't impregnate Snivy).

"Need some help with that Pikachu?"

The black-tipped blonde snapped his head to where he heard that voice.

It was actually Glaceon, looking quite happy at looking at him.

"Oh hey Glaceon, I was busy looking for another book to read."

"Well, I guess I can help."

To his surprise, Pikachu anticipated that Glaceon was less interested on the studies and was more interested on him. This went on for an hour or so before Glaceon then kissed Pikachu in the lips.

Pikachu pushed Glaceon off of his face, groaning that it was the third time he was kissed by another girl while also tasting Glaceon's lipstick. It tasted like mint lemons.

"What did do that for?!" Pikachu asked surprised.

"It's what I do to show that I really like you." Glaceon said seductively, which disgusted Pikachu.

"See you around... handsome."

Glaceon left a blushing Pikachu, walking backwards and smiling on having spent a quick and precise moment with him, eventually blushing more than the black-tipped blonde boy.

"Oh man, what can I do?"

* * *

Pikachu then eventually ate with Oshawott and Piplup while eating sandwiches and pizza.

"So what do you think was the best brawler. Charlie Alain or Sammy Trip?" Pikachu asked

"I guess it's Sammy Trip." Oshawott said, anxiously.

"What about that big guy that Leo Sawyer beaten in the Orange Islands?"

"He retired already." Piplup said while chewing on his pizza.

"Wait what about Danny Lance?"

"He also retired too."

"Well that's screwed."

"Hey guys!"

Snivy and Emolga showed up and caused Piplup to finish his food, dragging the awestruck Oshawott out while Pikachu remained with the two girls in front of him.

Pikachu remained in the seat with Snivy next to him and Emolga in front of him.

They eventually remained like that until Pikachu went away, leaving Snivy and Emolga to smash their heads against each other in anger and jealousy.

* * *

"Oh Pikachu!"

Pachirisu jumped on Pikachu and cuddled on him, angering Buneary and causing Ambipom and Piplup to laugh.

"What do you say we go home together, eh?"

"NOT WITHOUT US YOU DON'T!"

Pikachu released Pachirisu and looked at Emolga and Snivy approaching him with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Tonight...**

Pikachu went to bed, eventually covering himself with blankets after a long stressful day. To his horror, Snivy, again snuggles against him on his right side.

The black-tipped blonde then pushed Snivy off and asked "Why do you always have to sleep with me?"

"Oh Pika-kun! I don't care about the incest thing, I just want to be with you as always since we were kids. It's a shame I didn't have a chance on you this morning, but of course I always can have it when I'm with you though." Snivy replied, eventually reaching her fingers up Pikachu's chest for emphasis.

The black-tipped blonde caught Snivy's hand like a fly and pulled it away from his chest and replied "Stop that and stop hitting on me. I'm not a boy toy, you know."

"But Pikachu. I don't want you to be my boy toy, I just want you to be my boyfriend. Think about it, two cousins, I don't give a shit what the haters going to say, I don't care about those bitches competing for your heart, I just want you to be with me until we could get married, have children, and grow old and die together." Snivy said affectionately, disgusting Pikachu.

"What?! But I don't a girlfriend right about now!"

"I know, but you really need somebody after all."

"Gah, fine, stay with me for now on. I can take what you do to me."

"I appreciate that cutie."

And so, both Snivy and Pikachu slept, though Pikachu resisted Snivy's cuddling.

* * *

 **Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!**

 **And sorry, though, it took me a lot of thought to put this under wraps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: By the way, I'll have to exclude Mew as of right now since she doesn't seem to much of a fighter)**

* * *

Pikachu woke up with an less than painful back (caused by Snivy snuggling him often) then after having a brief breakfast with her, goes to school with his green haired cousin holding him in the arm while on the way, not noticing Lucario (from afar) giving Snivy a death glare for taking Pikachu away from her.

* * *

"NO WAY PRINCESS! PIKACHU IS MINE!"

"NO, HE'S MINE CHEERLEADER!"

Pachirisu groaned in irritation that Glaceon and Buneary were fighting over Pikachu, but luckily, she probably got along precisely well with Togedemaru, but privately became rivals with her after discovering her huge crush on Pikachu.

* * *

Pikachu's luck got to him again when he accidentally went in between Glaceon and Buneary, who were holding onto his arms like ropes.

"Please Pikachu! Take me with you!" Buneary pleaded, winking Pikachu for emphasis.

"No, ditch her and come with me!" Glaceon said, holding on to Pikachu's other arm tightly.

"Girls, girls, can you stop? My arms look like they're going to come off."

Both Glaceon and Buneary complied then walked off, sending death glares with each other while walking, leaving Pikachu scratching his head in a clueless manner.

"That cutesy Pika is mine, do you hear me?! MINE!" Buneary said.

"NO! He's mine and mine alone, NOT YOURS!" Glaceon replied.

* * *

While talking to Piplup (who was grinning at the details Pikachu was spilling), a whistle blew out immediately and everyone went in line for the coach, who then told them to sit on the bleachers. The coach said out loud...

"Alright ya lazy pukes! Today, we're gonna see some fighting amongst the girls. First off will be..."

All the girls then stared in shock, waiting on who would go first...

"Miss Yugiru and Miss Berlitz, and I mean the girl in blue hair!"

Pachirisu and Togedemaru were in for a fight. Both girls have never won one before, and they would often do so (for Pikachu mostly), and as they went to their fighting stances, the coach blew off his whistle.

As such, just as Pachirisu was approaching Togedemaru, the white-sand blonde girl then jumped up then landed in a ball then rolled harshly against Pachirisu, spearing her to the ground, but the light bluenette kicked off Togedemaru then kicked her in the face, but received a hook in the face and a gut slug. Everyone was shocked to see how much a fighter could Togedemaru be, but sadly, it was cut off when Pachirisu hits her 3 times with her fists then kicked a nice distance from her then began to prep up Discharge, but to Pachirisu's shock...

Togedemaru managed to absorb it all the electricity, leaving Pikachu awed, but as such, Togedemaru then rolled and...

* **BAM!** *

rammed Pachirisu unconscious with her only attack, Zing Zap. She then stood out in front of everyone when the smoke cleared, looking quite clueless.

"Yugiru, that was amazing, you get an A! Berlitz, you did fair, so it's a E!" The coach said, doing his signature marking on both Togedemaru, who jumped in excitation, and to Pachirisu, who was then taken away by paramedics.

* * *

"Next is... Miss Waterflower and Miss Ketchum!"

Lucario and Snivy then posed in fighting stances in different sides of the arena, who then glared each other wordlessly...

"Give it up now bitch. Pikachu is mine."

"In your dreams, greenie."

The coach whistled and both Lucario and Snivy charged at each other.

Everyone was shocked to see that both Lucario and Snivy were trading blows and kicks to each other. Lucario suffered a black eye and a bruised cheek while Snivy had a bleeding nose and a bruised lip.

But Snivy was at a disadvantage. Lucario was more proficient at fighting than she was, which was proven when Lucario launched Close Combat on her and a Bone Rush, exhausting her roughly, much to Emolga's satisfaction, who wanted nothing more then to see her rival getting beaten up. Snivy then managed to wound Lucario by using Vine Whip, creating cuts both of the shoulder blades of her arms. But nonetheless, as both then were wobbling and looking like they were going to get on their knees, both then punched each other until Lucario used Mega Punch at Snivy's jaw, knocking her out instantly, and sending at least one tooth flying from her mouth.

"That was precisely an epic fight! Waterflower gets an A++ and Ketchum gets a B+!"

Much to everyone's shock, Lucario managed to heft herself at Pikachu, who caught her just as she was about to fall into unconsciousness, shocking everyone, satisfying Aipom and Piplup and making Glaceon, Buneary, Emolga and Togedemaru jealous.

Pikachu blushed heavily at catching Lucario but managed to shake it off as both Snivy and Lucario were taken away by the paramedics.

He sat on the bleachers but ignored Piplup teasing him.

* * *

"Next is... Miss Maple and Miss Berlitz!"

Glaceon and Buneary then glared at each other but before they can be ready to take on against each other...

Sylveon came rushing, panting and exhausted.

"Yvonne! You're late! Get to the bleachers! NOW!"

"Yes sir! I mean, coach!" Sylveon rushed headlong, accidentally sitting next to Pikachu. The black-tipped blonde was then blushing and was rubbing the back of his head and laughing in nervousness, much to the jealousy of the other girls vying for Pikachu's affections.

The coach blew the whistle loud enough for Glaceon and Buneary to pay attention and then yelled out "BEGIN!".

With that said, Glaceon and Buneary then clashed at each other like there was no tomorrow, their fists clashing each other, which surprisingly, neither girl flinched or backed down in pain as the collision did not give them any, then off they went exchanging blows at each other, which Glaceon seems to get the hang of it after doing an Iron Tail (again, was more of a kick rather than a tail strike) at Buneary's face, but the blonde ebony girl spat out blood and bounced up and gave Glaceon a combo of Dizzy Punches at her chest, but Glaceon did not back down and threw a Shadow Ball at Buneary, causing the latter to yell out in pain, only slightly. Glaceon managed to push off Buneary with a sucker punch to the face. But Buneary herself was quite tough for a shy girl, and then both girls unleashed their Ice Beams (fired out of their hands rather than their mouths) at each other, causing a power collide. To Buneary's shock, Glaceon was even more stronger than her in a sort of way ( **AN: precisely since May had trained her harder as much as she trained her Pokemon** ) and then the collide ended when Glaceon's Ice Beam blew on Buneary's face, stunning her for a while, then the sky bluenette then fired another Ice Beam at her, freezing her into a solid block.

"Alright, that is enough! Maple, you get an A+! Berlitz, you get a B!"

Glaceon smiled and sat down above and behind Pikachu.

"Why is it always me?" Pikachu questioned silently.

* * *

"Next will be... Miss Woodlands against Miss Yvonne!"

Emolga glided in the side of the grounds while Sylveon approached to the opposite side rather quickly. Pikachu quickly noted how fast Sylveon was.

"BEGIN!"

Emolga and Sylveon then dashed at each other like bulls until they clashed at the middle, hands locked in a wrestling gesture, in a test of strength. Surprised, Emolga thought she had the advantage but underestimated Sylveon when the latter managed to get the hang of it. The pinkette Kalosian was surprisingly strong, much to Emolga's shock. It somehow ended when Emolga then threw Sylveon into a monkey flip, then pinned her in the ground and started to punch her, but Sylveon managed to hit Emolga in the right eye then shoved her away. She managed to dodge Emolga's feral right hook and managed to punch her thrice in the gut then in the face twice, ending it with a knee on her face, knocking down Emolga. The black-haired girl threw multiple Electric Balls at Sylveon, who managed to block them with Swift then was forced to land on the ground when Sylveon launched Fairy Wind on her, knocking her to a wall. Sylveon grabbed Emolga and threw her across, but she was interrupted when Emolga managed to get up on her feet, kicking the pinkette off her. Exhausted, she yelled and charged at Sylveon but...

* **BAM!** *

Sylveon managed to sucker punch Emolga, knocking her out.

"What a nice surprise Yvonne! You made me proud! A with a double plus for you! Woodlands, you did fair, so it's a C for you!"

Sylveon chuckled as Emolga was then taken away by the paramedics.

* * *

 **At the Cafeteria...**

4 hours later, half of the 8 girls recovered from their injuries, but came back, bandaged.

Pikachu was surprised that all 8 of them were now sitting in different chairs, just around where he was, and that Piplup and Oshawott left when the girls arrived in tables just 3 to 4 feet from him.

Buneary and Pachirisu were seated about in front of him, with Buneary herself dreamily looking at Pikachu, but winked at the black-tipped blonde when the latter looked at her, ignoring her sister's seething.

Lucario was seated behind him, staring at him quietly.

Togedemaru and Sylveon was seated separately across where Pikachu was sitting on, with Togedemaru occasionally eating while glaring at Pikachu, while Sylveon was playing with her food, eating them slowly while struggling on not looking on Pikachu since she was blushing upon looking at his face.

Snivy and Emolga were then seated at the corners on where Pikachu was sitting, giving each other death glares but occasionally glared at Pikachu.

Glaceon was then seated to where Pikachu was, directly in front of him, eventually looking at him in deep affection.

"Oh man. Why is it always me?" Pikachu complained, silently.

* * *

 **While at class...**

 **"Attention! I have an important announcement to make!"**

Everyone in school begun to listen to their principal in the PA, who took their silence as a response.

 **"This weekend, there will be a trip for everyone at the finest five-star inland and beach resort, known to most as the Petalburg Resort, starting at Saturday morning. Due to the funds the school has, you are not required to pay for the expenses as the school will compensate for all of that. Therefore, in order to prepare, there will be no class in Friday, so you will prepare it at the same day in morning, and report at exactly 9 PM. Expect luxurious buses coming. Anyone that's reported to be absent throughout the trip must be sent to detention for a week. But, as a result, there will be no class at the same week."**

Everyone then cheered out that they will spend their weekend in the resort, but all of the 8 girls smirked at the idea, as they would use the trip and the week of no class to get closer to Pikachu, whom they adored with deep affection.

Suddenly, all of the 8 girls smiled, as they would this weekend to spend time with Pikachu.

 _"Oooh yeah."_ Buneary thought.

 _"I can't wait to let Pikachu look at me with what I'm wearing."_ Lucario thought.

 _"Just me, Pikachu and of course, the sand!"_ Pachirisu thought.

 _"I can't wait to show my little man what I got for him."_ Emolga thought.

 _"Look out Pika, cause I got something for you!"_ Snivy thought.

 _"I have just the right thing for my Pika-chan to see!"_ Togedemaru thought.

 _"I can't wait for me and my cutesy to play in the sand!"_ Glaceon thought.

 _"Oooh, I know just the right thing to lure my Pikachu right to me."_ Sylveon thought.

* * *

Pikachu was sorely exhausted. He packed up everything he needed for the weekend, as if he needed them mostly. He finished up his list and then went straight for bed, with a naked Snivy cuddling next to him.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long, but I had a lot of work going on right now. I don't know when will I update soon since my grandpa's hospitalized for cardiac arrest and my family's spending a lot of money to keep him alive even if he's dying out. If you want to support me, then READ AND REVIEW YA GITZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pikachu was suddenly uncomfortable with all the girls vying for his affections surrounding him as if he was a ladies man or a pimp. What made him more uncomfortable is that all these girls were giving each other death glares, warning each other to stay away from the black-tipped blonde boy. Otherwise, everyone found it quite weird and funny at the same time that Pikachu (unintentionally and inadvertently) attracted these girls, considering how close they were to him. Piplup and Ambipom were quite amused at the sight of the girls all around their black-tipped blonde friend, while everyone else gossiped, joked, teased, laughed or were looking weirdly at what was going on.

But all of that had to come to an end when half a dozen golden deluxe luxurious buses arrived at where they were standing. Given that 50 people were able to sit at least on one bus, Pikachu (and the girls) along with Ambipom, Oshawott, and Piplup went inside along with 38 random students while the others had to take the buses that were indeed vacant.

Pikachu had to take the seat at the far end of the inside of the bus along with the girls, who were now so close that they often cuddled with him.

3 hours later, when they waited too long, everyone in bus (except the driver, who drank too much caffeine to pass out), fell asleep.

Pikachu was sleeping soundly with all the girls now cuddling with him in his sleep (they also slept too).

Pachirisu and Togedemaru were sleeping in the sides of his chest, with Togedemaru slowly rubbing her face against Pikachu's chest while sleeping.

Lucario was sleeping behind him, her head lying over Pikachu's, and her arms and hands wrapped around from his back to the chest.

Glaceon and Buneary were at his arms, usually letting his hands touch their cheeks while sleeping.

Snivy and Emolga were lying down his laps, usually snuggling against his legs doing so.

And Sylveon was sleeping at his side, her face touching Pikachu's cheek, her arm around his nape, and soundly asleep, rubbing her face at Pikachu's cheek for warmth while sleeping.

 **Tommorrow morning...**

Pikachu woke up, squirming his way out from the girls without waking them from their warm slumber. He then met up with Piplup and Oshawott, who he managed to hang out with.

All the girls woke up, dismayed that Pikachu wiggled out of their grasp but became so angry at each other that they would start a catfight, which was interrupted by the teacher's announcement seconds before.

 _"STUDENTS! RISE AND SHINE TODAY AND REPORT AT THE CAFETERIA RIGHT NOW!"_

But since Pikachu's stomach was rumbling, he rushed headlong into the cafeteria, as he hasn't had food to eat since last night.

* * *

 **20 minutes later...**

Pikachu had likely filled his whole plate in a whole breakfast of champions. He likely placed it down along with his friends, but unexpectedly met the girls instead, who were awed at the thought that Pikachu was giving them this food, but the black-tipped blonde boy just likely gave them a fair share of his food anyways.

Togedemaru squealed in excitement and grabbed her food, which was likely pancakes with pineapple syrup and began eating enthusiastically.

Lucario received different types of bread, consisting of jam (strawberry and blueberry), peanut butter, honey and butter, but ate them calmly.

Sylveon had mostly eggs for breakfast, and ate them as calmly as Lucario, both girls stared at each other wordlessly on short occasions.

Pachirisu had bacon for breakfast and nibbled them along with Buneary.

Glaceon blushed when Pikachu gave her eggs for breakfast. He knew Glaceon loved to eat eggs for breakfast, so as get closer to her.

Emolga and Snivy had to share ham and cheese for breakfast, but did not look at each other while eating.

Pikachu was widely confused at this, but decided to shrug it off to prevent obviousness.

* * *

So Pikachu was less than relieved. Either that, or simply couldn't take the fact that Snivy was now living with him in his hotel suite. It obviously crept him out now after his green haired cousin touched him inappropriately while they were both bathing together. He obviously didn't like how Snivy was rubbing his "little friend" while she was saying sweet nothings in his ear while licking his back and nape.

But things couldn't get anymore worse for him. The black tipped blonde boy was on his way to the beach, clad only in yellow swimming shorts emblazoned with orange spikes at the leggings. It was also flanked at both sides by thin, light brown laces trimmed and stitched at both sides of the shorts. He was only bare nearly at the waist down, and obviously, his body wasn't that attractive, but he compensated for it with extreme cuteness. Clearly, every of the 8 girls were looking at him dreamily with hearts on their eyes when he started swimming.

And they all had to plan how to get him, even if it meant eliminating their own competitors.

"Oh Pikachu! OVER HERE!"

Togedemaru arrived, clad in a grey swimming singlet emblazoned in yellow and brown triangles. Her cap was replaced by a bandanna also trademarked gray without the little lightning bolt decorated atop of the bandanna. She was petit, as her breasts were likely small as Pachirisu (clad in light blue string bikini with a plastic skirtini). She was about to go for a beeline for Pikachu in his arm, only to caught him but met Pachirisu, who was clutching Pikachu's other arm.

"Pachirisu? What are you doing here?"

"I want my Pika-chan to come play with me!"

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!"

Togedemaru and Pachirisu then began to argue each other like angry dogs, allowing Pikachu to escape in the confusion as both girls were shouting, insulting and butting each other's heads in both jealousy and anger.

Pikachu reached for the shore, utterly confused, but unfortunately...

He encountered Buneary clad in a brown strapless bikini with her hair now let down, having released her other hair bun.

"Oh hello Pika. Like what you see?"

"Uh, I- uh-" Pikachu stammered, utterly wordless and having nothing to reply to Buneary's comment.

"Well, at least I got you cutie. What you say you come with me?" Buneary asked fluttering her eyelashes at him, though she ignored her siblings laughing (except Pachirisu who was still having a scream fest with Togedemaru)

"I, uh, gotta go to the toilet f-f-first." Pikachu said then did a runner for the toilet.

"(sigh) You still need to do better than that cutesy." Buneary complimented, smirking at the thought that she tempted Pikachu.

* * *

The black-tipped blonde boy was running as fast as he could, but unfortunately...

While he stopped to take a breather, he realized that he was at a unisex dressing room and then narrowed his irises after accidentally peeked at Glaceon at her naked back, who was after taking off her shirt and panties. Fortunately, the sky bluenette sensed him and opened the door, but sadly, Pikachu wasn't able to pull out in time when Glaceon grabbed his arm and pulled him in her room, slamming him in the wall.

Pikachu was rubbing the back of his head; he was lucky Glaceon didn't pull him hard, but his jaw dropped along with a bleeding nose when he saw Glaceon and, she was incredibly sexy. Her DD-cup breasts with erect nipples were quite unimaginably hot for a young woman, and when Pikachu looked at her vagina, he obviously can tell that she had no pubic hair but her vulva was leaking out juices, as if Glaceon masturbated just 30 minutes right before coming in the resort area.

"(chuckles) Like what see handsome?" Glaceon asked, smiling seductively at Pikachu, who didn't knew that Glaceon was also very seductive whenever being peeked at by him and him alone. He otherwise thought that she would drive him away as if he was a pervert, but what was happening now was quite strange for the black-tipped blonde boy.

"Yeah, I think so." Pikachu said instinctively. He did not think that through, and because of that, Glaceon giggled and pinned him to the wall, her breasts on Pikachu's face and her nipples were rubbing his blushing cheeks. Her hands were pinning his arms and her legs wrapped around his thighs. Glaceon was strong, though not enough to prevent Pikachu to escape.

"So, how about showing me a good time then? You know, take my virginity and render me a _real_ woman?" she asked, licking his forehead for emphasis.

"Well, I-i-i-i uh-uh- must, uh, have stepped in the wrong room Glace. I think I should g-g-g-g-go now." Pikachu said through stammering but managed to crawl under and scurry away from Glaceon, who was dismayed, but delighted at the same time.

"(sigh) I was so close on getting him. How unfair." Glaceon said before locking the door to her unit, usually getting ready to do herself again.

* * *

Pikachu ran until he was exhausted and stopped on a folding chair that unfortunately, wasn't his.

When he laid there to take a breather, he heard a female voice giggling at him...

"Hey there handsome."

He saw Lucario in a strapless red sling bikini that covers her up from the waist down, except of course it covered half of her breasts. Pikachu was shocked, as Lucario's breasts were slightly bigger than Glaceon's, and he fell by her temptation when she drenched herself in water out of a fresh bottle of water she bought. His eyes narrowed as she began drenching herself in slow motion. Everything went back to normal when Lucario laid herself down at Pikachu, now topless.

"So handsome, how about you dump those floozies and come take me with you?" Lucario said seductively.

Suddenly, Glaceon, now clad in a ice blue microkini, pushed Lucario off Pikachu and yelled "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

"YOUR MAN?! HE'S **MY** MAN, FROSTY BITCH!"

Glaceon and Lucario then screamed at each other like greedy lionesses over a piece of meat. Pikachu was about to creep away, unnoticed, but suddenly, both Glaceon and Lucario grabbed him by his arms.

Lucario asked "Come on Pika-kun. Come take me with a kiss." air-smooching at Pikachu for emphasis.

"SAY WHAT?!" Pikachu reacted, as he was now afraid on what was going on.

"Forget her. Lay your lips in mine, Pika-chan." Glaceon said, smiling dreamily at Pikachu.

Unsure what to do next, Pikachu closed his eyes as he braced himself for what both Glaceon and Lucario were going to go with him. That is, until someone blew winds strong enough to blow the two girls latched still at his arms. Pikachu turned around to see who it was, and it revealed to be Sylveon, clad in a pink with white striped strapless bikini. To his surprise, Sylveon had only CC-cup breasts, apparently, Sylveon was not as sexy as Glaceon or Lucario. The pinkette then launched herself at Pikachu's arms, then likely tightened him into a hug, her breasts were pushed up against his chest, making the black-tipped blonde boy blush in deep embarrassment, as if he was humiliated by a perverted female circus clown who sucked his dick in public.

"Oh Pikachu. So glad I can see you." Sylveon said affectionately, rubbing her face at Pikachu's cheeks in deep admiration.

"Uh, you t-t-too S-S-S-Sylveon." Pikachu said through stammering.

"Well then, how about spend some time with me?"

"That's n-n-n-nice, b-b-b-b-but I gotta go now."

Sylveon didn't fall for that and held him tight.

"Now wait a minute Pika. You wouldn't dare try to escape from me, would ya?" Sylveon said, smiling seductively at Pikachu.

"N-n-no, I don't, it's just, t-t-t-that I forgot t-t-to bring something a-a-along. I-I-I-I-I r-r-r-really need to g-g-g-go now." Pikachu said then ran off in a rush, leaving Sylveon coughing after being blown a cloud of sand in her face.

"You still haven't tried to escape from me yet, cutie." Sylveon said, dismayed but unimpressed that her crush had ran away from her.

* * *

Pikachu stopped again, and tried to take a shower to clear his head off of what just happened at the beach. He had being molested, sweet talked, and nearly got kissed. Worse still that he was shown of the body of a young woman about 2 years older than him, and he nearly had sex with the latter. Thankfully, it was going to end, or so it was supposed to be when Snivy and Emolga glared at him (and at each other angrily) perversely.

Then Emolga then latched herself at Pikachu's back. She was well endowed as Snivy, having indeed the same breast cup size as her, and having no pubic hair too. Pikachu then stood still in shock, obviously shocked that he got embraced by someone from behind, but he didn't know who was it, but eventually, she revealed herself.

"Emolga! What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked, very shocked.

"I just wanted to come take a shower with you handsome." Emolga replied, with a perverted grin in her face.

"O-o-o-oh really?"

"Yeah. I really do."

Pikachu was about to escape, but Emolga tightened her grip like a vice, making Pikachu wince a bit in pain, as if he had been constricted by a snake that pretty much was enamored with him.

Just as Emolga was about to sneak her hand down inside the shorts to reach for Pikachu's cock, an angry Snivy showed up, naked, with her hands held against her hips, yelling "HEY BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY MAN!"

Emolga didn't like the welcome Snivy gave her and yelled back "I'M HERE TO SPEND TIME WITH MY PIKA GREENIE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"YOU HEARD ME SHITTY!"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR WHORE ASS!"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!"

Snivy then knocked Emolga off her cousin and started an intense catfight with Emolga, allowing the black-tipped blonde boy to escape.

* * *

 **Tonight...**

Pikachu has had the weirdest day of his life, as all of the 8 girls were hitting on him, molesting him, tried to seduce him, and even Emolga tried to grope him. Unsurprisingly, Snivy was laying down next to him, having indeed a black eye after the intense fight with her ebony haired rival.

Then of course, he had to pacify Ambipom and Piplup, who were indeed antsy at him for his fear of the girls, which he denied adamantly, but while at dinner, Piplup, Ambipom, and Oshawott had went to a nearby table while Pikachu was in another table, with all of the 8 girls there. Of course, it was pretty much weird for him when Lucario and Glaceon were rubbing his scrotum outlining his cock with their feet, Buneary was winking at him every time he looked at her, Pachirisu and Togedemaru would pass him food unnecessarily, Sylveon would make a flirtatious pass at Pikachu whenever she could go to the ladies room to go to the toilet (in which actually, she would actually brainstorm herself on how to get Pikachu to notice her more), and Snivy and Emolga would likely crawl under the table to rub his scrotum with their hands.

And of course, he had to take it off by just sleeping. After all, he couldn't imagine things would get more worse, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Sorry if I haven't uploaded in days, I had school as always, and of course, my grandpa died last month. He was 75, and we're all mourning for him as usual. But regardless, I'll upload the next chapter if the time's right.**


	5. ALERT!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION YA GITZ!**

 **Sorry for the long inconvenience, but I will discontinue the story as of right now. Due to school nearing completion, I still have to carry out _Stand of the Sonic Guard_ in about a few more chapters. I guess that actually means that I will not carry out the entire harem because I have to carry out future stories regardless that will feature the whole Sonic Guard themselves.**

 **AWW, EE just fried me favorite 'arem!**

 **SHUT UP YA TWAT!**

 **Don't ferget ta stay Rokky, ya gits.**


End file.
